iSwim
by ColorCoatedCupcake
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie go to a public pool, but it goes wrong when Sam tells Carly she can't swim.
1. iDon't Wanna Go

**A/N (Author's Note): Okay, this is my FIRST fanfiction ever posted on so I'm no fanfiction genius. I'm more of an amateur (is that spelled right?). Oh and just saying, I'm writing this on WordPad, so don't bug me about spelling, grammatical, etc. edits. I don't think this thing has a check thingy. **

**One more thing: don't think I'm gonna update this thing everyday. You do realize I have a life away from the computer. :P Anyway, enough about me; let's get on with the story. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY iCarly characters; only the one's I make up. **

**Also, I DO NOT know if this story was used before. If it was, I'm very sorry if you think I stole your idea. :( I came up with the ideas myself so if there's a fanfic like this, tell me and I'll read it AFTER I finish this - so I won't get any idea from your story. :) **

**Just sayin'...this is SAM'S POV...if you don't realize it. :3 (Sorry if Sam doesn't sound EXACTLY like she would regularly sound; I'm no Sam genius!)**

**You're probably like okay when's this girl gonna start writing the freaking story already! I just wanna say that this is sorta an iCarly friendship story, but has LOTS of Seddie. :) This takes place BEFORE iOMG so Sam and Freddie still hide their feelings for each other and they're NOT dating! It could be a story from any season ya like...but it's mostly season 4. Have fun reading!**

**Now to the story: :D**

**iSwim Chapter 1**

_Carly, Sam, and Freddie are in the Shay apartment. It's humid out and they just want to get out of the apartment. __**A/N This is NOT like iBeat the Heat. I just needed a humid setting.**_

We're all sitting on the couch. It's me on the left, Carls in the middle, and Fredward on the right.

Me and Carly are fanning ourselves with our hands and Freddie is on his stupid laptop. What an idiot! :P

We're all groaning because of the heat. Right now, all you hear in the apartment is "Ughh! Ughh! UGHH!"

Freddie breaks the "ughh-ing" and says, "Hey, you know they just opened up a public pool around here?"

Carly replies, "Really? Maybe we should check it out!"

I, on the other hand, don't care about pools at all. I just REALLY want some bacon...or ham...whichever works. :)

Carly keeps shaking me.

I ask, "What?"

She says, "Sam, ya wanna go there? Maybe it'll be fun."

I just groan.

Carls really must wanna go. "Sam, come on! Let's _go_!"

Seriously, why would she want to go to a retarded public pool?

I keep repeating, "No! No! No!"

And she just keeps repeating, "YES! YES! YES!"

Freddie stops us. (Thank GOD!) "Guys, would you just pick already? Do you wanna go or not?" Obviously, he was getting pretty annoyed with the "No! Yes!" fight.

I say, "Come on! Do we have to? I really rather just stay here."

Carly, again, disagrees with me. "YES! We have to go!"

Now I'm getting tired of this. "FINE! We can go!"

Carly screams, "YAY!"

Now she was sorta acting weird. I mean, why would ANYONE wanna go to a public pool so badly? I really wanted to know!

I ask, "Carls, why would you wanna go to a public pool so badly. It's a _public_ pool! It's gonna be gross with everyone else there."

Carly giggles a little. "You know that kid, Mike?"

I nod.

"Weeeeeeell, he's a lifeguard there!"

Now I could understand why she wanted to go so bad!

"No way! Mike is sooooo HOT!"

"YEAH! And the best part...he's a _senior_."

Freddie starts doing this pathetic girl voice that sounds _nothing_ like us. "Oh my god, he's so hot. And he's a senior."

What's wrong with him? I thought he was over his crush on Carly...

I say, "Come on, Fredweird. Have ya _seen_ the kid? _Every_ girl wants to date him!"

"Well," he says, "I'm a _guy_! So I don't care about the guy seniors."

"Who says you don't?"

"Sam, don't even go there!"

"Well, it's possible." **A/N Do you get what they're saying? ;)**

Carly stops us. "Guys, don't talk about that!"

"Okaaaay." I said.

"Soooo," Carly says, "We going to the pool or not?"

"Yep! Momma just gotta get some bacon for the road."

The annoying dork says, "Do you _always _have to just eat and eat?"

"Oh, what's it to you!"

And this goes on till we get to the pool, so I'll stop there.

**A/N Yeah, it's pretty short, but I didn't want to make it too long since it's only the first chapter and it's only the beginning! The **_**real**_** story starts at the pool. ;)**

**Please rate it, review it, blah blah blah. I'll update it **_**when I can**_**! Remember: I'm not gonna update it **_**everyday**_**!**


	2. iTell Carly

**A/N I said most stuff in the first chapter but I'll say one thing again: This is a story I made up! If there's another story like this, I'm VERY sorry because I had NO idea! **

**This is also my FIRST fanfiction story so don't say my story is terrible; I'm not a pro at this!**

**So far, Sam, Freddie, and Carly are going to a public pool. Main reason they're going: there's a cute lifeguard. ;) And it's really hot out so they had to go SOMEWHERE! But...it's not gonna be some random trip. There's a surpriiiiise. :)**

**Please, review my first chapter and do all those other good stuff. If I get enough good reviews, I'll make the chapters come quicker and make some more stories. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY iCarly characters; just the ones I make up.**

**iSwim Chapter 2**

We're at the public pool. It's nicer than I expected. There's this huge skylight on the roof and, I'll admit, it's kinda nice and pretty. It has about maybe 30 chairs the most. The walls are painted a light sky blue.

The lifeguard chair was empty. Weeeeeeeeeeeeird. I looked closer. There's a sign on his seat. I looked even closer. "Lifeguard off duty! Swim at own risk!" Figures...

I pull Carly aside. I really need to talk to her. "Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummmm..."

"What? Just tell me."

"I don't wanna go swimming."

"C'mon, Sam!"

"Well, not that I don't _wanna_ go...I can't..."

"You can't swim?"

"You shocked?"

"Sorta. I mean we've been swimming before. Why is it a problem now?"

"Well," I started, "when we went swimming before, we were always in a shallow pool and it was just you and me. Now, it's a 6 foot pool and there's a million other people! AND there's no lifeguard!"

"There _is_ a shallow pool and it goes from 3 feet to 8 feet, there's only about 15 other people here, and Mike's just on break and would be back soon. I think you're just overreacting."

"I'm not. And I'm NOT going in the 3 foot pool. There's a bunch of little kids there! I'll look like an idiot with them!"

"Sam, you could have just told me this before. We could've worked something out."

"You're right. But I didn't know how you would take it."

"You thought I would make fun of you?"

"NO! I don't know...I wasn't sure _what_ you would think..."

"You know I would never make fun of you! You're my best friend ever and I would never do anything like that to you. Sam, you need to know that!"

"Well, I do now. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But what am I gonna do now? I can't just stay in the kiddie pool and I'm not gonna stay on the side of the pool all day!"

"Maybe you can...Come with me!"

She brings me to the bathroom. She then gives me this blue bikini that I highly doubt I'll fit into. It just looks so tight. She throws me into one of the stalls, says "Put this on!" and slams the door. She makes me actually get changed into this _thing_ while she's probably fixing herself for Mike. -_-

I get changed and look in the mirror they have in the stall. It actually fits. It must be some magic bathing suit because I'm sure it could've fit on a 7 year old and I'm not fat, but I'm definitely NOT anorexic and I definitely do NOT have a 7 year old body. Whatever. I got it on and I guess that's all that matters.

I walked out of the stall and Carly smiles. "Sam, you look _amazing_!"

I smile too. "Thanks!"

"Now, don't worry about _anything_; I already have everything planned out!"

I should be happy, right? I love Carls and all, but I'm kinda scared to see what she planned... o.O

**A/N While I'm writing, I realize this chapter is HUGELY Cam (Carly&Sam)! But remember it's only the beginning and...**

***SPOILER ALERT* **

**Carly's barely in the story. It's mostly about Sam. Carly's just a big character in the beginning.**

**And I made this short...'cause I can. :]**

**And you're probably wondering "Wait...where's Freddie in this chapter?" Well, I never actually wrote about him in this because I kinda forgot about him xD He's more important later on (hence the Sam P. and Freddie B. story ;) ) Anyway, let's just say he's setting up the chairs or something... or he's getting changed too. Yep, Freddie's gonna be in a bathing suit so all you Freddie Freaks and Seddie Warriors would like that :]**

**REVIEW! More reviews, faster I write, faster the chapters come out, faster I make my next Seddie story. :D Love ya guys! **

**(As SarcasticLeaves and LaneTea say) ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! MWAHAHAHA! :D**


	3. iGo Crazy

**A/N This fanfic is actually gonna be pretty short. I sorta just realized that. Maybe 6 or 7 chapters the most. Well, have fun reading while you can... I'll be starting my next iCarly fanfic soon. I'm deciding between a few fanfics. And I'll probably be doing a fanfic for another show also and it may take even more time to write each story. Well, you're reading Chapter 3 now, aren't you?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly or the iCarly characters; just the one I make up. :)**

**Remember: This is my FIRST fanfic and PLEASE review! Love ya guys! 3**

**iSwim Chapter 3**

Carly, Carly, Carly. What can you be planning?

...Woah. Carly got an _awesome_ idea! That was one of the most cleverest (if that's a word) plan I ever heard. Aww. I'm rubbing off on her. I'm so proud. :D

So here's how it goes:

"Sam, this is gonna be perfect. All you have to do is be your lazy self."

I was _definitely _gonna be proud of this plan!

"So, all you have to do is just sit on the chairs and just get a 'tan.'"

She put air quotes around tan. I could get a tan...I just _choose_ not to. Tans just aren't good for me. Carly started rubbing sunblock all over me like she was my mom. I kept yelling at her saying, "Stop! I could do this myself!" But she wouldn't stop! She only said, "Sam, we have to make sure you don't actually get a tan. We always said that tans would never look good on you!"

"Okay," I said. "You done now?"

"Yep!"

"Now, as I said before, just sit in the chairs and...wear these!" As she said "wear these," she whipped out some sunglasses that, I have to admit, I looked pretty good in. :) She also whipped out a magazine that I would have never read, but because of how she pretty much saved me, I just took it.

"That's it?" I asked. "I mean, just sit around and pretend to read a magazine?"

"Yeah! I thought it would be _perfect_ for you!"

"Well, you thought right."

"You ready?"

"I think so. Hold on." I look at the mirror. Carly actually did pretty good with me. I mean, she got me a perfect blue bikini, beautiful sunglasses, a magazine, and put on tons of sunscreen (which isn't actually bad when I think about it). "Okay. I'm ready."

"Yay! Let's go!"

We walked out of the bathroom together. Carly had that face like she just got a lightbulb over her head. She looks her head to the left and stares with a smile from ear to ear. I looked. Mike was there and he was obviously on his break because he was in the back with a BLT.

I roll my eyes. "Go."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you better bring me back some bacon!"

She giggled; though I wasn't sure she was laughing at what I said or giggling over Mike. Once I turned around again and saw Carly was already walking towards Mike, I think she was giggling over Mike. I turned to my right.

"Woah, daddy!" That guy was pretty cute, and really familiar. Wait! Is that..._Freddie_? No! No! No! No! No! That _can't_ be him! He has like a 6-pack! Psh. What do I care? I'm just gonna walk away. My feet won't move. No! Move, feet, move! Am I serious? I'm telling my _feet_ to move. How pathetic is that? Yes, they're finally moving. But not the way I want. Are they moving toward Freddie? No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

I was finally able to sprint to the chair. Luckily, I don't think he saw me. **A/N Did you seriously think I was going to leave that goodness out? It **_**is**_** a Seddie fanfic! **

I'm finally in my chair. I'm not gonna look at him at _all_ for the next few hours we're here. Ugh! Too late! What exactly am I seeing? Is that a bunch of _girls_ by _Freddie_? When was that legal in  
>Seattle? One, two, three, four, five, six! SIX GIRLS! No way! Just 'cause Freddie's hot in a swimsuit doesn't mean...woah, woah, woah! Did I just say that? I totally didn't. This is all an illusion. Yep, that's it. I'll just pinch myself and...ow! This <em>isn't<em> a dream _or_ an illusion?

The magazine! Yes, the magazine! Pretend to read it! Yep!

Is Freddie in that magazine? Yeah, that's him! Wait. No it's not. That's _Taylor Lautner_! Woooow. What's wrong with me today? Seriously. Freddie abs are _not _that hot! What am I saying? They're not _that_ hot? Freddie's not hot at _all_! I think. Should I just take a nap? No. He might come in my dreams and make it a nightmare!

Sam, stop looking at him. No, you like him. No, you hate him and he hates you. You're crazy about him. It's obvious he feels the same way. Obviously not if he's hanging out with SIX _girls_! And to think before we came here I actually suspected he might have liked _guys_! I'm going insane. _He's_ insane if he wants to hang out with those girls instead of you.

STOP! I'm seriously having a _fight_ with my _conscience_. I'm being completely pathetic. Think about something else...

I looked to my left again. Woah! Where did Carly and Mike go? ...I don't even wanna know...

Now I'm _actually_ gonna read the magazine. I drift off into sleep after finishing it.

**A/N Well, there's the Seddie you all waited for! Remember: It's not over yet. ;) The only reason I made Sam go to sleep is because I needed to add some more chapters to here, so next chapter would be her dream. I don't know what it's actually gonna be so...the next chapter might come a little late... Sorry guys! **

**And guys, I'm not a Freddie Freak or a Taylor Lautner Fan. I was trying to sound like Sam. I'm not huge fans of them so I may sound like I'm exaggerating or I'm not sounding good enough. I don't know! I'm not Sam so don't be mad at me!**

**Please REVIEW! I love all you readers out there! :D**

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. iHave a Nightmare

**A/N Ready for Chapter 4 of iSwim? Well, if you're not, then I don't know why you're here because I'm giving it to you anyway! **

**Okay, so right now, Sam's having a freak attack and she's fighting with her conscience. Why? Because she's still deciding whether or not she in love with Freddie. ;) **

**This chapter is Sam's dream and I think you'll like what you read. :)**

**Remember: REVIEW! For all the people who reviewed already, you're AMAZING! :D Got almost 20 reviews for my FIRST fanfic and only the FOURTH chapter. Some people are saying how they got like 500 reviews. I'm fine with what I have. :3 (But I would like some more.) **

**DISCLAIMER: Do you seriously think I'm Dan?**

**(The dream is all in italics)**

**iSwim Chapter 4**

_"You wanna kiss me?" He says._

_"I'd rather... not do that at this time, but I appreciate your kind offer." I reply, grossed out._

_Freddie laughs. _

_"What?" I ask._

_"Nothing, it's..."_

_"Tell me!"_

_"No it's dumb..."_

_"Say it!"_

_"Okay. I was just gonna say-"_

_"That we should kiss?"_

_"You're going to break my arm now, right?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"_

_"Just to get it over with."_

_"Just to get it over with." _

_"And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"_

_"Oh, totally. And we'll never tell anyone."_

_"Never ... Well, lean."_

_We both lean in. Just that 8 second kiss. That 8 second kiss that made me fall in love. If only it was the same for him..._

_"Well that was..."_

_"Nice."_

_"Yeah, nice."_

_"Good work."_

_"You too."_

_I start to leave but he stops me._

_"Hey, I hate you."_

_"Hate you too."_

_He tells me, "You know, when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it just means she has a crush on him."_

_"But I wasn't ripping on a __**guy**__, I was ripping on you."_

_What he said has been true. I just never realized it. Maybe before it wasn't but now it is. I've been so blind until his lips touched mine._

_Carly asks, "How long was it?"_

_I was confused. "Huh?"_

_"How long did you guys kiss?"_

_The kiss... I have to think about that whole thing again..._

_"Phh," he says, "I don't know." Did he really forget? Or was he just hiding the kiss from Carly?_

_"Seven seconds?" Maybe it would remind him of that special moment._

_"Seven...eight." So he does remember..._

_"Oh," she says. "And was it fun?"_

_Was the kiss me and Freddie had... "Fun?"_

_"I mean," she replies. "Did you guys...you know...like it?"_

_Did we like it? Our first kiss. Was it really what we wanted? I looked at Freddie. He obviously didn't know how to answer this either. If it was "fun," and we both thought that, how could we tell Carly, our best friend? We put on this game for years now, and it's too sudden for a change. Just because of one kiss...one stupid, pathetic kiss that changed my life._

_Thank GOD for Spencer's weird ways! I could've passed out if I still had to think about him._

_"She's not in love with __**you**__, she's in love with what you did." The truth hurts. And this time, the truth __**wasn't **__that Carly didn't love him, it was that I did. I've knocked out more people than I could count, but I didn't have the strength to tell him how I really feel._

_"You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple." I really couldn't but I never really showed any hints. How could he tell?_

_"Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood. But still...what I said was true...and you know it." The fact of Carly and Freddie together is a little sickening... And Carly was in love with what he did; the only one that loves Daddy is Momma!_

_"Aw...Sam, if you're in love with me just say so!" What? This was just a few days after he broke up with Carly. He can't suspect it now! Maybe it's just a joke...?_

_"Nyehh!"_

_"Nyehh!" So I guess it was a joke..._

_"Sweet! I wanna try it!" I screamed. I ran to the trampoline._

_"Oh, no! No! No! No! Sam, Sam, wait for me-" Too late. I was already on top of that boy. Nice job, Puckett. ;)_

I woke up from that nightmare. Nonstop thoughts of Freddie makes me wanna throw up! How bad could one day possibly get? I just wanted to lay infront of the fan and be lazy like I usually am. Instead, Carly made me go to a boring public pool where I can't even do anything! I'm stuck on the chairs until I get out of this box!

Okay, calm down. Calm down. The real problem here is you can't get the tech geek out of your head. Someone save me!

**A/N How was it? Terrible? Great? Okay? REVIEW!**

**If you haven't noticed by now, the dream (or nightmare, as Sam thought) was just flashbacks of major Seddie moments. iOMG wasn't aired yet, I guess, 'cause it's not in here. :) **

**She's STILL a little weird because she fell in love with Freddie, even though when she kissed him, she fell in love with him. But now she's like legit in love. It's serious chiz! (hahaha)**

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. iText a Freak

**A/N Yeah, I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy and I couldn't really think of anything to write, so this chapter is sorta just like a fill-in (I guess) for the next chapter. I just needed something to seperate the last chapter from the next chapter. (The next chapter is the biggie ;) ) Enough of me talking. Who even cares about what I'm writing?**

**If you don't remember, the last chapter was Sam's "nightmare." Just kidding! It was her favorite dream because it had Freddie. ;) Wow. I'm such a Seddie freak. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, Dan's not here. :)**

**(**_**Bold/italics = Gibby, **__Italics = Sam _**[them texting is regular texting writing, so try to figure out what they're saying if you don't know])**

**iSwim Chapter 5**

Okay. Okay. Just think of something else, or just reread the magazine or something...

*bzzzzzz* *bzzzzzzzz* *bzzzzzz*

I whipped out my phone, and sighed. Of course when I'm absolutely bored and pretty much losing my mind, _Gibby_, out of all people, _Gibby_ texted me. Whatever. As long as it keeps me from ... thinking of something I shouldn't, then fine.

_**heeeey**_

Eh. Why not?

_heey_

_**wats up**_

_nmu_

_**nm hows the pool going ?**_

_its boring and theres nothing to do_

_**that sucks maybe something wuld happen**_

_i rele doubt that i mean the only thing here is the pool and i cant -_

Wait. He doesn't know I can't swim. Delete that!

_and i dont feel like swimming anymore_

_**wat about carly ?**_

Carly? Oh my god, I forgot she was still here...

_shes here too shes just -_

She's just what? Making out with Mike? In the bathroom? Getting a drink? Good enough.

_shes just getting a drink_

_**oh can u tell her to get me some liquid soap on ur way home**_

_liquid soap ? ur mom just bought u a whole bottle yesterday_

_**its so good i want more**_

_freak_

_**come on sam just admit u love me**_

"Aw...Sam, if you're in love with me just say so!"

"Nyehh!"

"Nyehh!"

Oh GOD no! Not again! Curse the world for making me like Freddie ... not not like, _love!_ That's even worse... -_-

_yea rite_

_**come on sam think of how happy the sibby fans wuld be**_

_sibby wtf is sibby_

_**its u and me together its just as big as seddie and creddie**_

"SEDDIE!" Those screaming fans ruined my entire day!

_o god have u lost ur mind ?_

_**nope sibbys a ship too**_

_wtf is wrong with u ?_

_**nothin wats wrong with u for not loving me**_

_absolutely nothing its completely normal for me not to love u and wat about tasha ?_

_**remember were not exclusive**_

_omg im gonna kill u_

_**why wuld u kill me im the love of ur life**_

_o no ur not i no the love of my life and hes not u hes way better than u !_

Did I just give away that I have the love of my life already? This isn't going to turn out good...

_**and whos that ? im gonna beat him up**_

This can't be happening!

_umm its just this guy and its none of ur business_

_**yes it is ur future husband deserves to no ur love**_

_u gotta be kidding me_

_**i kid u not love**_

_wtf ?_

_**stop saying that u no u love me !**_

_no i dont ! i love someone else and u no wat stop acting like a _(content after this may be inappropriate for children)

_**sammy dont say those things to the love of ur life ur just hiding that its me**_

_wen did u ever start calling me sammy ? and if ur my love i must seriously have some problems !_

_**sam ur my love and no one culd ever come above u if u ever need me ill be there for u**_

_now ur just acting like a creep seriously wat happened to u u were just a shirtless wierdo before and now ur in love with me ?_

_**yea i no its weird but imagine the weirdness if u ever fall in love with freddie ! now THAT wuld be strange**_

My fingers stopped and I couldn't move. Because thanks to that meatloaf, apparently, my feelings are "strange."__Yeah, it's weird that I'm falling for Freddie, but he kinda just made fun of me. And to think Gibby "loves" me! How is that even possible? That kid has problems. And _he's_ the one acting strange. There's definitely something wrong with him!

_yea it wuld_

That 3 letter message probably took the longest for me to write than any other message I've ever written...ever!

_**hey sam ?**_

_waaaaat ?_

_**will u go out with me ?**_

_O_O nooo_

_**come on sam i told u i love u u love me lets make sibby fans happy**_

_well u no wat _(content after this may be inappropriate for children)

_**sam dont use that language with ur bf**_

_BF ? as in boyfriend ?_

_**yea baby**_

_im done talking to u and we are NEVER gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend EVER ! so stop being a _(again, content may be inappropriate)

_**come on babe dont leave**_

I'm done talking to that freak. He was a freak before but now...wow! After this, I'm considering never talking to him again!

I saw Carly and Mike walk back to the table they were when we first got here. I didn't know Carly's smile could go that wide. It looked almost like it was fake and about to fall right of her face.

Wait. They weren't walking back to the table...

**A/N How was it? I know it wasn't that great and it was kinda OOC because I did this is only like an hour and it was all pretty much improv. I never even thought of doing something with Gibby's character. But, hey, I might actually make him part of the plot later. And, yes, Gibby was pretty much supposed to be as OOC as possible. I don't know why, but I could probably do **_**something**_** with a Sam-obsessed OOC Gibby. :) Eh. Whatever. There's probably a lot of mistakes in here because I was writing quick, but you got the chapter, right? And SPECULATE! And...**

**REVIEW! I LOVE reviews! **

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. iGet Saved

**A/N This is Chapter 6 of iSwim! :) I kinda planned out this chapter from the beginning, so it may be good or bad. I changed the chapter like a million times. This is probably the most intense chapter. This may be the last chapter of iSwim, unless you want me to continue it.**

**iSwim Chapter 6**

Carly, along with Kevin, started walking over to my chair. What could she want?

"Sam," she said. "Me and Kevin are gonna go back to my apartment. I forgot something."

"Ugh. Fine." I replied. "Just text me. Okay?"

"'Kay." She said as she left.

I looked back while they were leaving. Great. Now I'm here all by myself and even if I needed her, she won't be able to do anything. I seriously did _not _wanna know what Carly forgot... Eh. Maybe when she goes back to the apartment Spencer would see her and Kevin and freak out. Haha. That would actually be pretty funny. :)

I laid back into the seat and closed my eyes. It got really dark, like there was a shadow by me. I opened my eyes, and what do I see? Three morons right next to my chair.

"Hey, hottie. Gonna swim?" The ugliest one of them said.

"Yeah, ya gonna swim?" The one who obviously thought he was all gangster said.

The other one, who looked like a horse, said nothing. But you could tell he was the most interested in me by the way he ...observed... me.

"No, and I don't plan to." I rudely said back.

"Come on, babe." Ugly said.

"Don't call me 'babe' and I'm _not _swimming with you losers."

Gangster took my arm and pulled me off the chair. "Just go swimmin'. It'll be fun."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said, as he tried to forcefully kiss me during each word (which I was able to move my lips from each time).

Horse took me from Gangster's arms and said "Hands off! She's mine!"

"I'm not **anyones!** Go away!" I shouted, but not too loudly because I don't need anyone seeing me.

"Nah. I don't think so." He said to me.

I pushed him and fell backwards. Because of the luck I have, I fell right into the pool. Of course, it was the part of the pool that was _really_ deep!

**A/N This is now in 3rd person POV because it would be a little weird for Sam to hear everything that's going on if she's drowning...**

Freddie looks away from the girls and at the pool when he hears a huge splash. He sees a helpless Sam quickly going underwater.

He gets up, only to have the girls pull him back.

"Freddie," one girl says. "Don't go. Someone else would get her."

"Look," he says. "She's my friend, and I have to save her. No one should."

"Come on, Freddie. Stay!" Another girl says.

"No!" Freddie gets up and dives into the pool.

He swims and takes Sam into his arms and swims to the surface.

"Sam," Freddie whispers in her ear. She didn't move. He started to worry.

_What do I do? _He thought. He tried remembering health class when the teacher taught them to when someone drowns. He soon remembers.

He leans in. Getting closer and closer to her. Putting his left arm on the back of her neck and putting his right arm on her left shoulder. He put his lips on hers and they kissed.

**A/N Now Sam's POV**

It was ... magical. We weren't making out. We didn't move. We just kissed for 17 seconds. I definitely felt a spark. I don't know exactly how he felt about it, but I think he felt something too. I could just tell.

**A/N Wasn't that cute? :3 Okay. So I decided I'll definitely have one more chapter, but I'm still undecided if I should go on more than that. Please REVIEW and tell me if I should go on or not. :)**


	7. iAm Impressed

**A/N I've decided to make a few more chapters. I don't know how long the stories gonna be but I'm hoping at least 10 chapters. :) And check my profile. I updated it a little. **

**I would also like to say a short note: I LOVE the reviews I've gotten. They're so sweet. I can't believe this many people would review my story when it's the **_**first**_** one I've made and it's **_**still**_** in progress. You guys ROCK! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, obviously. I'm not Dan! (I hate writing disclaimers) -_-**

**PLEASE READ FOLLOWING CONTENT: Okay. You probably wanna kill me write now for writing a huge author's note and not getting to the chapter, but... as I'm writing this, I have 48 reviews. To make my next chapter, I want 55. Pushy? Yes, very. But I love reviews.**

**iSwim Chapter 7**

"Ummm..." I felt a little awkward after kissing a dork. But why shouldn't I be? I mean, we hate each other...or at least I think we do... I think Freddie felt a little awkward too. It was a little obvious, but honestly, it didn't matter. With being awkward, it was pretty obvious we both liked it. I could just tell. This is a little strange for me to say, but I-I-I might have developed more feelings for Freddie because of this. It was strange for me to say I had any feelings for him at all - besides hatred, of course - but this...this was just weird.

Despite what I was thinking, it wasn't really a kiss. I dunno if Freddork thought of it as one, but he just kinda saved me from drowning. It was CPR. _But_ I doubt the "kiss of life" or whatever the hell you call it lasts 17 seconds and you feel the way I did when it happened.

"Sam?" Damn. I almost forgot he was still there.

We both got up and went closer to the chairs instead of staying on the floor.

"Yep?" I said, almost as if I was oblivious to what happened (which I obviously wasn't).

"You okay?"

"Well, I'm talking, aren't I?" I replied jokingly.

"Yeah. You're okay." He said a little sarcasticly. Then he had a more serious look on his face. "I never knew you couldn't swim."

I hated how he brought it up. "I can't swim. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"I was just saying. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told Carly. I just didn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just didn't. And you wouldn't have known if those losers weren't there..." I mumbled the last part a little, but he still heard it.

"What losers? Tell me the whole thing. What happened?" I forgot he was with those sluts and didn't know anything.

"Okay. Here's the story. I came here and I told Carly I couldn't swim so she told me to just get changed and sit on the chairs. She gave me this bikini - which surprisingly fits me even though it looked like a 1st grader could wear it - gave me sunglasses, magazines, and then I went to the chairs and she went to Mike, you know the lifeguard who's a senior in our school. **(A/N For some reason, in the last chapter, I called him Kevin...he's still Mike)** And then after a while these three guys, who were really ugly, came up to me and told me to go swimming. I said no and they tried like kissing me and stuff and they called me 'hottie' and 'babe' and it was really disgusting."

Freddifer cut me off before I could finish. "Where are those jerks? And why'd they go up to you?"

I was a little surprised because it almost seemed as if Freddie was gonna defend me, I guess - something he would never do before. It was like he wanted to go up to them and fight them, which, strangely, I find kinda adorable, no matter how dorky he was.

Then I started looking around to see if I could find them. "I don't know..." I finally saw them practically running out of the building. "There they are."

Freddie looked as if he was gonna run after them. For some reason, I took his arm and stopped him. I would've loved to see that dork try and run after guys almost twice the size as him, but I just wanted him to stay by me because, well, no one else would be there if I needed help. Normally, I would be fine by myself. I mean, I've been by myself most of the time - now that I think about it - but now that I know that I would be gone if it wasn't for Freddie, I need him to stay by me.

Instead of obeying me like he usually would and like he _should_, he ran after them. Like I said, I can't be alone so I had to run right after him.

"Freddie! Why are you running after them?"

Freddie didn't stop. He took my arm and kept running.

We caught up with the jerks, but I guess Freddie had already thought of a plan. Horse, Gangster, and Ugly were standing infront of a building. I think they were smoking, which was pretty pathetic because they kept blowing the smoke infront of each other's faces. Fredward pulled me to the side of the building so they won't be able to see us.

"Keep your voice down." He whispered.

"What the hell, Freddie? Why'd you run after them?" I whispered loudly, but low enough so no one else would hear us.

He look me straight in the eye and said, "Trust me."

Somehow, before we left, he must've thought ahead and brought his shirt and brought Carly's cover-up that was laying beside me. He put on his shirt and gave me the cover-up. I slipped it on.

He ran to them and he punched Horse in the nose, kicked Ugly in the ...place, and elbowed Gangster in the stomach. They all fell to the floor. He _is_ still a nerd, but he did hit them pretty hard. I have to say, it was pretty hot. I never saw this side of him before. He bent down and whispered something in their ear. I didn't hear it, but the whole scene looked awesome. He walked over to me, took my hand, and attemted to just walked away, but I stopped him and made him face me.

I felt as if he was just gonna leave this whole thing behind and just go back, but how could you? I couldn't help but say something about it.

"Woah, Fredward. I never thought you could take down those guys. What came over you?"

He kinda stood there for a moment, like he was just taking in what just happened. "I-I don't know. I guess I just got mad at them for flirting with you..."

"It was actually kinda cool...for a nerd, of course." I laughed. He smiled and chuckled a little. We walked back to the pool.

"Hey, I didn't finish my story."

"Oh, yeah. So how'd you fall in the pool?"

"Well, I pushed them away and I fell in. And...I kinda noticed that you were talking to those girls. What was that all about?"

"I honestly have no idea. They just came up to me like I was some movie star or something. I didn't even wanna talk to them. I tried going away, but they just pulled me back."

"Really? It looked like you were enjoying yourself over there..."

"Whatever. Why don't we just get our stuff and just go back to Carly's apartment."

I nodded, but something just crossed my mind. "Wait. What are we supposed to tell Carly? We can't tell her what just happened."

"But, remember, we promised no more secrets. We have to tell her."

"But how do you think she'll react? What if she reacts like the first time we kissed."

"The first time we kissed was just to get it over with, and we didn't enjoy it, right? I mean, when Carly asked us Spencer came in and we never answered her... Did we like it?"

"...I dunno, did you?"

"I dunno...Well, we did or we didn't."

"Maybe we could talk about that later. Are we telling Carly about all this or not?"

"I say we should. If Carly finds out later without us telling her, she'll be really upset."

"Fine. We'll tell her."

We made it back to the pool. I grabbed all my stuff, texted Carly saying we're coming, and started heading out.

**A/N How was that? Good? Bad? Review! Remember: I want 55. :) **

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! MWAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	8. iCan't Say

**A/N Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm SO sorry. I've been busy...okay, that was a lie. I just wasn't really sure what to write and whenever I tried writing it, I was so unfocused. Then I finally tried writing it and then it was like midnight, so I couldn't even remember what I was writing. :P But I'm writing it now, so ... meh.**

**MY DREAM: To get 88 reviews by the time the Seddie arc ends. I know...it's unlikely, but a fangirl can dream! But I doubt I'll get it because I don't update often and, well, the story's not THAT good and it's only the 8th chapter soo...yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am a writer for iCarly...jk...but I soooo wish I was!**

**Enough of my babbling, HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

**iSwim Chapter 8**

We reached Carly's apartment and Freddie _almost_ knocked on the door, but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?" He asked.

"What did you whisper to those guys?"

"Oh, nothing important. It didn't mean anything."

"Okaaay. And what are we telling Carly?"

"Can't we just tell her the truth?"

"Okay. Let's tell her 3 big guys were hitting on me and I pushed them and fell in, you saved me and kissed me, then when I told you what happened, you ran after them and beat them up because you didn't like when they flirted with me. What's she gonna say?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, she could think we're like dating or something. I mean, she wouldn't just think that you were being a good friend or something."

"True. We could explain to her that nothing's going on between us."

"Ugh. You're so clueless, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Carly's such a romantic. She would think that since you beat up those guys that we made out or something. Remember when you saved her life? You guys started dating and kissing all the time."

"Yeah, but is she really going to think that _we_ would be in a relationship?"

"I don't know. She could think we've been dating behind her back and then she'll get all upset, like the time when we kissed and we didn't tell her. She found out later on and got upset, so if she thinks we're dating and wouldn't tell her she'll be even more upset than last time!"

"But not telling her about what happened at that pool would make her upset, too."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We're in the hallway in front of Carly's apartment and she could've heard what we were saying...Let's talk about it in your apartment."

He took out his apartment key and opened the door. We went inside and then he shut the door and looked at me and said, "So are we telling her or not?"

"Well, she'll probably be upset either way...But I think she may be _more_ upset if we don't tell her." I replied.

"Okay, we'll tell her."

"I'm gonna get changed. This cover-up's annoying me."

I took the clothes out of my bag and headed to the bathroom.

**3rd Person POV**

Sam's phone started vibrating and Freddie saw it was only from Gibby. He looked at it because it was just from Gibby.

_**hey babe. wanna go on a date later?**_

_Sam and Gibby are dating?_ He thought. He then scrolled through their other messages and saw Gibby was being really strange...at least, more than usual. He couldn't even think of an explanation for why Gibby's acting like that.

Then there was a message that really caught his eye. _Sam's in love?_

Sam came out of the bathroom and saw Freddie looking through her texts.

"Give me back my phone, Benson!" She demanded.

Unlike what she expected, he didn't show any fear and kept the phone. Then he looked at her and said, "You're in love?"

Her mouth went dry for a moment. She couldn't tell him she was. It would only make him ask who it is. She just replied, "I'm not. I just said that so he wouldn't think I would want to date him. And obviously it didn't work since he kept texing me."

Sam was a convincing liar. Freddie couldn't tell at all if she was telling the truth or not.

"Does Carly know?"

"I just told you I'm not in love with anyone."

"Sam, I can't tell if you're lying or not. But you can just tell me if you like someone or not."

"Well, I don't like anyone."

She then left the apartment without saying another word. Freddie was left there speechless. He didn't know if running after her would make it worse.

Sam went into the Shay's apartment. She found Carly and Mike talking on the sofa and Spencer making a sculpture in the kitchen.

**A/N I was gonna make it end here, but that would have been a **_**really**_** short chapter and since I haven't updated in a while, you guys deserve more!**

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Sam!" Carly excitedly says. "Where's Freddie?"

"He went to his apartment."

"Oh. Sam, have you met Mike yet?"

"Not really. Hey Mike."

"Hey Sam!" He replied.

Then Carly got up and headed towards me. "Sam, are you okay? You seemed a little...bummed out."

"It's fine, really. I'm gonna go grab a snack."

"'Kay!"

I went into the kitchen and took a piece of pizza that was left in the fridge.

"Spencer? I need to talk to you."

He looked up from his sculpture and said, "Sure, whatcha need?"

"Uhh, Spence. What are you sculpting?"

"Well, actually, it's-"

"Nevermind. I don't really care. Anyway, I need your help. It's a little hard for me to say this, but I like someone, and I don't really know how to tell anyone."

"Soo...who's this guy you like?"

"Umm..." Then I mumbled, "Freddie."

Obviously he heard me because then he said, "I knew it!" Then he made a weird smile.

"You knew?"

"Of course! So just tell them."

"But what if they freak out? Or what if Freddie doesn't like me back?"

"Tell me everything that happened tonight."

And I did.

He told me that I should tell him and Carly. So I will.

**A/N How was that? Good? Bad? Review!**

**Just saying...iLOST MY MIND WAS EPIC! Definitely my favorite episode!**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: It's Seddietember! Show your Seddie spirit!**

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
